


Как, говоришь, тебя зовут?

by theladywiththecamellias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops&Cafes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Barista Harry, Bartender Harry, Draco&Harry Friendship, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, One Shot, POV Harry, Random Encounters, Sassy Harry Potter, alternate universe - muggles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladywiththecamellias/pseuds/theladywiththecamellias
Summary: Маггловское AU, где Гарри работает баристой и барменом и постоянно сталкивается со своим самым противным клиентом. Или история о том, Гарри долго пытался и, наконец, выучил имя Драко.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 67





	Как, говоришь, тебя зовут?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [daisymondays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisymondays/pseuds/daisymondays). Log in to view. 



Гарри обреченно застонал, роняя голову на стойку. «В ближайшие пару лет, — подумал он, — я не то что пить — смотреть на кофе не смогу». И, хоть это было неправдой, от очередного заказа безумной Луны хотелось выть. Ее вчерашняя идея — мята с манго — была в высшей степени омерзительной, однако сегодня его постоянная клиентка доказала, что далеко не исчерпала свой запас фантазии.

Колокольчик у входной двери зазвенел, извещая о новом посетителе. Гарри постарался выдавить вежливую улыбку, которая показала бы, что он не желает ничего иного, как вставать на рассвете и тратить уйму времени на дорогу, чтобы варить кофе своим товарищам по университету.

— Доброе утро, — высокомерно поприветствовали Гарри. — Мне один ристретто с собой.  
Гарри поморщился и увидел на пороге худощавого парня, залипающего в телефон. Он выглядел таким самоуверенным, что, казалось, сама королева почла бы за честь быть ему представленной.

— У вас плохо со слухом?

Гарри посмотрел в холодные серые глаза и по-идиотски заморгал.

Парень обреченно вздохнул.

— Вы стажер?

Гарри помотал головой, выходя из ступора.

— Нет-нет, простите. Что вы хотели?

— А я говорил Панси, что этот ваш Brewington — просто забегаловка, — проворчал посетитель.

Гарри еле сдержался, чтобы не послать его куда подальше.

— Ри-стре-тто с со-бой, — по слогам, как для слабоумного, произнес мистер Ублюдок.

Гарри с удовольствием повернулся бы к кофемашине, чтобы только не видеть засранца, однако вот жалость — он понятия не имел, что за хрень этот ристретто.

— Может, выберете что-то из меню?

«Оно, блин, не просто так здесь висит», — хотел добавить Гарри, но благоразумно сдержался.

К счастью, мистер Ублюдок был слишком занят разглядыванием меню, чтобы уловить раздражение в голосе баристы.

— Да уж! Совершенно ничего приличного.

Гарри закрыл глаза и досчитал до трех.

— Объясните, что такое ристретто, и я с удовольствием его приготовлю, — Гарри честно старался улыбнуться, однако вышел скорее оскал.

Ублюдок скривился.

— Это концентрированный эспрессо, — соизволил объяснить он. В его голосе отчетливо звучало презрение к кофейне в целом и к Гарри в частности.

Гарри кивнул, мечтая сообщить Ублюдку, куда именно он может засунуть свой ристретто.

— Напиток очень крепкий, поэтому подается в маленьких чашках, — процедил тот, не отрывая взгляд от смартфона.

— Ваше имя, пожалуйста, — вытащил маркер Гарри. — Я позову, как будет готово.

Он не особо расслышал — кажется, Драго. Идиотское имя, вполне ему подходит. Получившийся ристретто был настоящей бурдой, однако Гарри это волновало меньше всего — он всего лишь следовал указаниям Ублюдка. У Гарри есть дела поважнее — отработать смену, не опоздать на занятия, а после — на вечернюю подработку в «Дырявой кружке». Наверняка этому зазнайке с ристретто (поразмыслив, Гарри переименовал его в Великолепного Ублюдка) не нужно надрываться на двух работах, чтобы оплатить учебу.

— Драго Малрой, — торжественно провозгласил Гарри, хотя парень и так стоял неподалеку от стойки, нетерпеливо притопывая ногой.

Великолепный Ублюдок подлетел к Гарри — черты его лица исказились от ярости. Гарри мысленно выматерился. Ну что на этот раз?

— Как ты меня назвал?

Гарри непонимающе уставился на бумажный стаканчик:

— Э-э, Драго Малрой?

Ублюдок молча развевал рот, как рыба, выброшенная на сушу.

— Меня зовут Драко Малфой, ты… — серые глаза бешено сверкали, ноздри раздувались, как капюшон у кобры. — Ладно. Неважно.

— Да уж, — хмыкнул Гарри. Ублюдок выхватил из его рук бумажный стакан и вылетел из кофейни.

Гарри снова уронил голову на стойку. Похоже, день будет не из легких.

***

— Эй, приятель!

Гарри машинально увернулся от влажного полотенца, которым запустил в него Рон, — футбол положительно сказывался на быстроте рефлексов.

Рон ухмыльнулся, и Гарри беззлобно его послал. Они могли придумать сотню вариантов, как провести этот пятничный вечер. Хотя бы за другой стороной барной стойки «Дырявой кружки» с возможностью выпить по пинте пива.

Неделя выдалась тяжелой.

— Чего? — наконец поинтересовался Гарри.

— После работы ужинаем с моим другом. Отказ не принимается, — Рон многозначительно поиграл бровями. Гарри вздохнул: не то чтобы он не ценил попытки друга пристроить его в надежные руки, но все парни и девушки, которых приводил Рон, были не в его вкусе.

— Вообще-то я устал.

— Хуже, чем в прошлый раз, точно не будет! — горячо заверил его Рон.

— Хотелось бы верить, — без особой надежды пробормотал Гарри. Он сосредоточенно расставлял чистые стаканы вдоль стойки, не слишком вслушиваясь в болтовню друга.

Надо признать, прошлый протеже Рона заслуживал особого внимания. Целый вечер Захария Смит расписывал перспективы своего карьерного роста, ни разу не повторившись. Наверно, только Великолепный Ублюдок раздражал Гарри больше.

Кстати, он показывался в Brewington еще дважды (и оба раза Гарри лишь чудом поборол искушение вылить ему на голову содержимое кофейника). Единственной отрадой, примиряющей Гарри с существованием Ублюдка, стали издевательства над его именем.

В первый раз он и правда случайно ошибся, но затем развернулся по полной: жемчужинами его коллекции стали Дракон Мафой и Дрейк Май.

— Невилл тебе понравится, — зудел Рон, похоже, сам себе не веря. — Он крутой.

Приняв еще один заказ, Гарри холодно заметил:

— Если я что и понял из свидания со Смитом, так это то, что наши с тобой представления о крутости явно расходятся.

— Ладно-ладно, он и правда оказался придурком, но Невилл… Сам все увидишь.

— Прошу прощения, долго мне еще… Снова ты?

Гарри обернулся и содрогнулся от ужаса:

— Ты меня преследуешь?

— Собирался задать тебе аналогичный вопрос, — выплюнул Ублюдок.

— Вы что, ребята, знакомы? — Рон хихикнул, крайне бездарно притворившись, что закашлялся.

— Нет! — не сговариваясь, рявкнули оба.

— Что-то не похоже, — усомнился Рон.

— Драгон — постоянный клиент Brewington, — объяснил ему Гарри. — Это его любимое заведение.

— Да ваш кофе — просто помои! — взвился Ублюдок. — И неужели так сложно запомнить, что меня зовут Драко?

— Прости, Дрейки, — невозмутимо извинился Гарри.

— Дела… — Рон покачал головой. — Ладно, приму пока остальные заказы.

Гарри проводил друга хмурым взглядом: бросив его наедине с Ублюдком, Рон преспокойно болтал с симпатичной брюнеткой.

— Ты что-то хотел?

— Прошу прощения?

— Или подошел просто поболтать? — вздернул бровь Гарри.

Великолепный Ублюдок нахмурился.

— Самое отвратительное обслуживание в моей жизни. Не знаю, почему я все еще здесь.

— Стараюсь изо всех сил, Дракен, — ухмыльнулся Гарри: ему все-таки удалось вывести поганца из себя!

— Два джин-тоника, — блондин поджал губы. — Хоть с этим-то, надеюсь, справишься?

— Постараюсь, — Гарри подмигнул ему, стараясь не рассмеяться.

Наконец напитки были готовы.

— Мог бы еще полчаса провозиться, я же никуда не спешу, — сварливо заметил Ублюдок.

— Надеюсь, ты в них не плюнул.

— Наслаждайся вечером, Дракл, — светски улыбнулся Гарри.

Он старался не думать, что привело его в приподнятое состояние духа, — собственное хамство или компания Великолепного Ублюдка. Потому что ответ мог ему не понравиться.

***

Рон прав: Невилл оказался крутым парнем. Однако сполна оценить его достоинства мешало полное отсутствие у них с Гарри точек соприкосновения. Впрочем, первые десять минут свидания прошли неплохо: они болтали о том о сем и слушали забавные истории Рона. А потом Гарри совершил роковую ошибку, спросив, нравится ли Невиллу учиться на биологическом.

Через полчаса Гарри отошел в туалет, не в силах и дальше слушать рассказы о растениях.

Как бы Невилл ни старался увлечь его ботаникой, Гарри так и не понял, в чем отличие зеленой водоросли от бурой. И это не говоря о бессчетных разновидностях дуба — серьезно? они все одинаковые!

Гарри оперся на бортик раковины и застонал. С прошлого свидания он позорно сбежал, отправив Смиту малодушную смску с извинениями и жалобами на внезапно прихвативший живот. Но Захария был придурком, а Невилл оказался очень милым. И не его вина, что Гарри наплевать на растения.

— Ты, наверно, издеваешься, — сзади послышался голос, который Гарри узнал бы из тысячи.

— Как ты меня задолбал, — с чувством выдохнул Гарри. — Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?

Ублюдок фыркнул — Гарри отметил, что обычно зализанные назад волосы сейчас в  
беспорядке спадали на лицо.

— Мне нужно было в туалет, представляешь?

— Я про ресторан, — злобно процедил Гарри. Временами его и самого удивляла ярость, которую он испытывал, едва завидев противного клиента.

— У меня тут свидание, — Ублюдок закатил глаза. — Да, к твоему удивлению, есть люди, которые меня не ненавидят.

Гарри в задумчивости почесал затылок. Не то чтобы он ненавидел Драко. Не то чтобы ему не нравилась их маленькая игра с именами и взаимным раздражением, а также его угловатое, аристократичное лицо. Однако Гарри как-то не приходило в голову, что и у Ублюдка есть своя жизнь — в том числе личная.

— У меня вообще-то тоже, — воинственно заявил он и поправил очки.

— О, — только и сказал Драко. — И как все проходит?

Гарри честно попытался вспомнить что-то хорошее, однако перед глазами стоял лишь Невилл, распинающийся на тему превосходства латинских названий над обычными.

— Настолько плохо? — ухмыльнулся Драко.

— Я был готов заколоть себя вилкой, только бы свалить под достойным предлогом, — скривившись, признался Гарри.

Драко засмеялся тихо и совсем не злобно — Гарри невольно ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— А у тебя?

— Довольно неплохо.

— И поэтому ты торчишь в туалете, а не болтаешь со своей девушкой?

— Парнем, — поправил Драко, и Гарри совершенно неприлично на него вытаращился. Несмотря на то, что сам он являлся бисексуалом, угадать ориентацию окружающих было для Гарри задачей из разряда «миссия невыполнима». — Неужели я докатился до того, что люди принимают меня за натурала?

Гарри фыркнул и в первый раз как следует посмотрел на Драко. Он был одет в серый джемпер и облегающие черные брюки — полная противоположность Гарри с его рваными джинсами (кажется, он купил их в пятнадцать) и толстовкой. Точнее, толстовку он оставил дома, оставшись в белой рубашке (жалкая попытка принарядиться перед свиданием), однако Драко все равно выглядел в разы лучше.

— Как грустно, — Ублюдок вздохнул, улыбнувшись (если Гарри не почудилось) кончиком рта. — А теперь давай рассказывай, что там у тебя за монстр.

— Он все время говорит про растения, — пожаловался Гарри.

— Какой кошмар, — Драко закатил глаза. — Не представляю, как ты с этим справляешься, э-э-э…

— Гарри.

— Так вот, Генри, — невозмутимо продолжил Ублюдок (Гарри хихикнул), — мой партнер целый вечер рассказывает о своей коллекции раритетных видеоигр. Вполне в духе Панси, подсунуть мне такого кретина.

— Вряд ли она хуже Рона, — хмыкнул Гарри, мысленно зарекаясь ужинать с его друзьями. Пусть Рон хоть на коленях умоляет.

— Ты что, не слышал? Видеоигры!

— Растения! — Гарри передразнил его интонацию, и Драко засмеялся. Улыбнувшись, Гарри снова поправил очки. — Ладно, мне пора.

— Да уж, ты и так упустил кучу интересных фактов о британской флоре, — понимающе кивнул Ублюдок. — До встречи, Годрик.

— Жду не дождусь, Дрейки, — Гарри решительно направился к выходу. Чем раньше он вернется, тем раньше можно будет уйти, сославшись на внезапный приступ мигрени.

— Повторяешься! — донеслось из туалета. Гарри вернулся в зал с улыбкой, которая не исчезала до конца ужина (тем не менее, Гарри решительно отказался от десерта).

Покидая бар, он высматривал Драко, но его нигде не было видно. Наверняка у блондина, не то что у Гарри, достало решимости прервать заведомо провальное свидание.  
Драко. Гарри понял, что в мыслях все реже называет его Ублюдком, предпочитая настоящее имя. Драко Малфой. Странное имя, как и его владелец.

***

— Это еще что?

Гарри, протиравший бойлер, поднял взгляд и увидел Драко — с брезгливым интересом он разглядывал гору булочек, которые Луна занесла сегодня утром. Выглядели они и правда странновато, зато на вкус были божественны.

— Маффины, — объяснил Гарри. — Если хочешь знать мое мнение, присмотрись к розовым.

Одному богу известно, что Луна положила в начинку, однако они так и таяли во рту. Луна вообще была отличным кулинаром, хотя ей явно стоило поработать над презентацией своих изделий.

Драко сморщил нос и наклонился ниже.

— Ты уверен, что они съедобны?

— По крайней мере, мышьяку я туда не подсыпал, — дружески заверил его Гарри. — Иначе кто будет меня доставать, когда ты откинешься?

— О, теперь-то я могу спокойно попробовать, — фыркнул Драко. Сарказм лишь добавлял ему высокомерия. Определенно, с этим нужно родиться.

Гарри ухмыльнулся. Он не говорил Драко, однако теперь ему даже нравилось везде с ним сталкиваться. Гарри не был уверен, поменялось ли что-то в их отношениях, однако был весьма ими доволен. Не то чтобы Драко был лучиком света в царстве тьмы, однако его регулярные визиты в кофейню заряжали Гарри бодростью на весь день. И еще: с каждым днем становилось все труднее коверкать имя Драко на новый лад.

Гарри вручил ему чашку дымящегося кофе и получил в обмен пару купюр.

— Ну, до встречи, Дракен.

— Уже использовал, — ухмыльнулся Драко.

— Не будь занудой, м-м-м, Дрэген.

Обернувшись на пороге, Драко засмеялся:

— Увидимся, Потти.

— Кхм-кхм!

Гарри подпрыгнул от неожиданности: рядом с барной стойкой стояла особа в розовом костюме, неуловимо напоминающая жабу. Вот черт, он позорно залип на Драко.

— Извините, — пробормотал он и принял у нее заказ, повторяя, как мантру: гламурные богатенькие мальчики его не интересуют. Все, что ему нужно, — получить степень бакалавра и доказать Дурслям, что и он чего-то стоит. В его жизни нет места флирту с парнями вроде Драко Малфоя. И совершенно неважно, насколько сильно ему этого хочется…

***

Гермиона — подружка Рона — увлеченно читала Гарри нотации. Согласно ее мнению, Гарри следовало больше отдыхать и наслаждаться жизнью. По правде говоря, звучало довольно лицемерно, так как у самой Гермионы с этим явно были проблемы: Гарри было доподлинно известно, что она пронесла на сегодняшнюю вечеринку учебник — на случай, если она заскучает.

К тому времени, как к ним подбежал Рон и сунул ему бокал с коктейлем, терпение Гарри было на пределе. Воспользовавшись, что Рон благородно отвлек внимание Гермионы на себя, Гарри извинился и отошел. Вообще-то он не планировал оставаться на весь вечер, но алкоголь слегка затуманил его сознание, и вечеринка казалась не такой уж плохой.

Пару шотов с Симусом и танцев с Луной спустя Гарри обнаружил, что влажные от пота волосы прилипли ко лбу, весьма удачно прикрывая его шрам. Идиотская отметина — единственное напоминание об автомобильной катастрофе, в которой погибли его родители и чудом выжил он сам.

Гарри решительно выпил еще пару глотков чего-то крепкого — вечеринка не место для мрачных мыслей.

— Так-так-так, Потти! Не могу сказать, что особенно удивлен, и все же твое появление в моем доме — приятная неожиданность.

Гарри ухмыльнулся:

— Могу сказать то же самое, Драббл.

— Как-как? — на него недоуменно уставилась кудрявая азиатка, стоящая рядом с Драко.

— Потти никак не запомнит мое имя, — покровительственно улыбнулся ей Драко.

Девушка ухмыльнулась:

— Так это тот самый Гарри!

В ее глазах зажегся дьявольский огонек, и Гарри стало не по себе. Он переступил с ноги на ногу и неловко сунул руки в карманы.

— Вроде как я.

— А я Панси Паркинсон, — хмыкнула она, — и я…

— Как раз собиралась проведать Грега, верно? — Драко смерил ее суровым взглядом.

— Конечно, дорогой, — промурлыкала Панси, сжимая руку Драко, и тут же засмеялась: — Приятно наконец-то с тобой познакомиться, Гарри.

Лицо Малфоя пошло красными пятнами.

Гарри вопросительно на него посмотрел.

— Как-то раз в девятом классе, — напоследок сказала Панси, — я назвала его Дрей, так он неделю со мной не разговаривал!

— Я и не знал, — Гарри не сдержал самодовольной улыбки.

— Уйдешь ты или нет? — сердито процедил Драко.

Панси послала ему воздушный поцелуй и растворилась в толпе.

— Это ужас какой-то, — сказал все еще пунцовый Драко. — Она просто невыносима.

— Так понимаю, Дрей, — сочувственно закивал Гарри.

— Ненавижу тебя!

— Ха, не думаю.

Драко потянул его за рукав в сторону кухни, пробормотав, что ему срочно нужно выпить. Гарри покорно за ним последовал, уверяя себя, что это просто от скуки. Совершенно не связано с тем, как Драко хорош в своем черном жакете. Драко в коже — м-м-м! — совершенно его не интересует.

— Это Панси заставила меня его купить.

Гарри дернулся, как вор, застигнутый на месте преступления.

— Отлично! В смысле, отличная идея! Э-э-э… — Гарри замолчал, ужаснувшись собственному косноязычию. — Короче, тебе идет.

Скулы Драко приобрели восхитительный розоватый оттенок, и Гарри невольно подумал, что он то и дело краснеет.

— Спасибо, — неловко кивнул Драко. — Что касается тебя… — он окинул Гарри взглядом, и тот пожалел, что не оделся поприличнее. Драко вздохнул и безнадежно махнул на мешковатые джинсы Гарри и (слегка) рваную футболку. — Просто слов нет.

— Сочту за комплимент, — хмыкнул Гарри, стараясь спрятать смущение.

— Я бы никогда не оделся так вызывающе, будто… — не договорив, Драко захихикал — видимо, непроизнесенное вслух сравнение оказалось просто уморой. Гарри не мог не отметить, какой приятный — мелодичный, прости господи! — у Драко смех.

— Сколько ты выпил?

— Не так много. Ты просто смешной, вот и все!

— Ох, заткнись, Дарси.

— Это уж слишком! — возмущенно воскликнул Драко.

— Да ладно, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, на что Драко без лишних церемоний его послал. Гарри беззаботно показал ему язык, не заботясь о том, как по-детски это выглядело.

Остаток ночи они провели вместе, шатаясь в обнимку по дому, хихикая и все больше напиваясь. К тому времени, как Рон запихнул Гарри в такси, тот едва ли мог произнести собственное имя. Расставаться с Драко совсем не хотелось, что Гарри и попытался объяснить Рону, но, кажется, не преуспел.

Гарри снились серые глаза и длинные бледные пальцы, а утром он проснулся в липких трусах.

***

С их первой встречи в Brewington прошел почти месяц, и Гарри окончательно привык натыкаться на Драко чуть ли не каждый день. По утрам он готовил для него кофе, по вечерам встречал в «Дырявой кружке» вместе с Панси, которая демонически ему ухмылялась, а посередине дня замечал во всевозможных местах внутри и вокруг кампуса.

Оставалось загадкой, как, проучившись в университете почти полтора года, Гарри ни разу не пересекся с Драко, однако сейчас он с лихвой компенсировал упущенное. Библиотека, супермаркет, Макдоналдс, спортивный зал, столовая — прядка белоснежных волос и бледная, словно мерцающая изнутри кожа бросались ему в глаза.

А сейчас Гарри бежал по улице, прикрывшись папкой в надежде защититься от дождя. Получалось фигово, но это и неудивительно. С утра Гарри пренебрег просмотром прогноза погоды, за что и расплачивался — в ожидании автобуса он едва не отморозил себе задницу.

Особенно большая дождевая капля соскользнула с папки и упала Гарри на нос.

— Отвали, — пробормотал ей Гарри, яростно потрясая папкой.

— Вот так да! А я как раз собирался пригласить тебя под мой зонтик.

— Дра… — Гарри вовремя спохватился, чуть было не назвав настоящее имя своего клиента, однако Драко не заметил.

— Теперь и не мечтай, что я позволю тебе присоединиться, — усмехнулся он. В черном бомбере и облегающих джинсах Драко был просто восхитителен — Гарри уже привык.

— Мне и так хорошо, — упрямо сказал он, хотя успел промокнуть до нитки.

Драко закатил глаза, подошел ближе и укрыл их обоих большим черным зонтом.

— Не стоило беспокоиться, — буркнул Гарри, но, когда Драко сделал шаг назад, быстро добавил: — Хотя так гораздо лучше.

Теперь они стояли совсем близко друг к другу, и ухмылка Драко была у Гарри прямо перед глазами. Когда-то она его раздражала, только Гарри никак не мог вспомнить, почему.

— Ты что, следишь за мной?

— С чего бы это, — Драко покраснел и нахмурился.

— Я же вижу, — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

— Вовсе нет!

— Знаешь, мы могли бы встретиться специально. Как-нибудь.

Гарри и сам не знал, что на него нашло. Возможно, захотелось посмотреть, как темнеет румянец Драко.

Драко слегка приоткрыл, потом закрыл рот. Видеть его таким ошеломленным было довольно забавно.

— Типа свидания? — наконец выдавил он.

— Если хочешь.

Драко прикусил нижнюю губу, что показалось Гарри ужасно милым.

— А ты? — неуверенно спросил Драко.

Гарри подошел ближе — так, что столкнулись их грудные клетки, — и пробормотал:

— Я был бы весьма не против.

Драко коснулся рукой его щеки, и Гарри охотно подался вперед. Некоторое время они молча стояли под дождем, и Гарри разглядывал потеплевшие глаза Драко, обрамленные светлыми ресницами.

— Мне пора на занятия, — наконец сказал Гарри. Драко кивнул, но не двинулся с места.

— Мне тоже.

— Так что, пойдем на свидание?

Драко снова кивнул, его острое лицо смягчила улыбка: — Ага.

— Ладно, — усмехнулся Гарри, неохотно выбираясь из-под зонтика Драко. — Сегодня я работаю в «Дырявой кружке». Заберешь меня в шесть.

— Договорились.

— Ну, тогда увидимся, Драко, — Гарри развернулся и направился к университету. Сзади послышались хлюпающие звуки.

Драко Малфой, все еще красный как рак и уронивший зонтик, следовал за ним.

— Ты чего?

Драко подошел и обхватил ладонями лицо Гарри.

— Ты назвал меня по имени, — неверяще прошептал он.

— Ну-у, типа того, — улыбнулся Гарри, не совсем понимая, в чем дело.

— Ты впервые назвал меня Драко, — объяснил блондин и тихо засмеялся.

Гарри усмехнулся и положил руки на бедра Драко. Его теплое дыхание согревало Гарри шею.

— Можно я… гм, — несмотря на холодный ветер и не прекращающийся дождь, Драко очаровательно порозовел.

— Хочешь меня поцеловать?

Драко кивнул.

— Я только за, — прошептал Гарри, и наклонился ближе. Губы Драко оказались мягкими и нежными, и оторваться от них оказалось не так-то просто. Гарри ухмыльнулся и обнаружил, что Драко улыбается ему в ответ.

— Сейчас мне точно пора на занятия.

— Мне тоже, — согласно кивнул Драко и снова его поцеловал.

И Гарри не нашел в себе сил сопротивляться.


End file.
